


Snow White and the Seven Scoobies

by Ajmilone



Series: Once Upon a Time [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmilone/pseuds/Ajmilone
Summary: Buffy and Spike are relieved the Fairy Tale curse is broken...isn’t it?
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Series: Once Upon a Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756135
Kudos: 18





	Snow White and the Seven Scoobies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> Kats_meow rescues me again with her BETA skills!

Buffy and Spike took their time meeting the Scoobies at Giles' house. Holding hands didn't seem to be enough for the amorous couple. The need to repeatedly stop for heavy make out sessions made the journey twice as long as it should have been.

Buffy still couldn't believe this was happening. She was in love with a vampire. Again. And she came to this realization because she was forced into her own personal set of fairy tales. But now she had her handsome prince and the spell was broken. Time to go live happily ever after.

She considered her vampire as they walked hand in hand to her watcher's house. He wasn't what her usual type was. She usually went for the broad hulking shoulders that could envelop her and make her feel safe. Spike had a certain feline gracefulness that hinted at the danger that lurked beneath the surface. His sharp cheekbones and jawline added to his expressive face in ways she wasn't accustomed to. Spike wore all of his emotions on his face. No mixed signals. That was going to take some getting used to.

And he loved her. And, through it all, she had fallen in love with him. She smiled at him as they walked. Everything was still so new with them, but she was cautiously optimistic.

Spike's eyes narrowed when he caught her smiling at him. "What are you grinning at?"

Buffy's smile widened. "Just thinking."

"Oh bollocks," Spike joked. "That means trouble for me." He stopped walking, pulling Buffy close to him by their joined hands. "What's going through that pretty little noggin, love?" His voice dropped an octave and he ran a hand gently through her hair.

Buffy trembled at his touch. "True love's kiss," she whispered.

Spike smiled and leaned in closer. "We had a couple of those, ourselves," He pointed out. He slowly moved forward and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

Buffy moaned and deepened the kiss, letting go of his hand to wrap her arms around his neck. Their relationship may still have been new, but Buffy felt like she would never get used to the unique taste of Spike. Allowing her tongue to curl inside his mouth, she reveled in the subtle hints of whiskey, tobacco, and a slight tangy flavor that was pure Spike. It was delicious and addictive.

After a moment, Spike shifted so that his knee slid between her legs to press against her core. "Mmm, no, we can't," Buffy gasped as she pulled away. Spike tried to recapture her mouth in another heated kiss, but Buffy pulled back further with a laugh. "Spike, stop! Giles' house is just over there."

"I don't give a rat's arse," Spike mumbled as he started nibbling along her jawline and down her neck.

It felt so exquisite. It would have been so easy to give in. "Spike, come on. Everyone's waiting for us." That breathy voice did not sound like her. In an attempt to cool off, she gently yet firmly pushed Spike off of her, hands lingering on his chest a bit longer than the push necessitated. Shaking back her hair, she started to march determinedly towards Giles' house.

Spike seemed frozen in place for a moment. Looking back, she saw his jaw clench and his head rear back in frustration before he gave in and stalked after her. She had to smother a giggle. Buffy couldn't wait to get this Scooby meeting over with so she could be alone with her vampire again. Everything just seemed to feel so right.

**********

The tension in Giles' living room could be cut with a knife. Angel's brooding was to be expected, but Spike's reaction to it was not. He seemed almost skittish, nervously glancing between Angel and Buffy as if expecting Angel to assert some claim. Buffy would have addressed it immediately if the other Scoobies had been more welcoming.

Xander was pacing like a pent up animal. It was obvious he had something he wanted to say but couldn't quite spit it out. Anya was sitting near him, eyeing him with some annoyance. Huh, that is interesting. Buffy filed that away for later. 

Giles was sitting on the couch with his head in one hand and a glass of scotch in the other. He seemed to be studiously not looking at her which hurt her more than she expected. She hadn't thought on how her circumstances would affect her friends, but apparently Giles felt the need to drink.

Willow was the biggest surprise of all. She seemed nervous and twitchy. She kept opening her mouth as if to say something before giving a small, "meep!" and closing up again. Buffy just knew Willow had something to say and it was getting old fast. 

Spike seemed to be able to sense the tension as well. He squeezed Buffy's hand to get her attention. "Think there's still a bit of blood in the fridge, love. Gonna grab some nosh before the big sit down." He leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek when Angel exploded out of his chair.

"Get the hell away from her," he growled. 

Spike slipped into vamp face and stood in front of Buffy as if to shield her from Angel. "Back off, you wanker," he spat out. The two vampires stared at each other for a few minutes, growling. The humans all watched the stand-off in horrified fascination. 

As the growling reached a crescendo, Buffy decided that she had enough of the macho possession crap. She lightly put a hand between Spike's shoulder blades to get his attention. Although her touch had been gentle, Spike jumped as if startled.

"Spike, why don't you go ahead and get something to eat," she suggested in a soothing voice. Spike looked at her, allowing his human visage to take over. He nodded once and, with a last threatening look to Angel, left for the kitchen. Buffy turned her attention to the other vampire. "Sit back down. I'll deal with you later," she threatened. After Angel slowly lowered himself back into his seat, Buffy started toward the kitchen herself, calling over her shoulder, "Be right back to talk everything over, guys! My tummy is rumbling too."

She heard Giles mumble something along the lines of, "By all means, help yourself," before she entered the kitchen and focused on Spike.

He was leaning against the sink, watching the microwave warm a mug of blood. She knew he was trying to act nonchalant, but she could see that he was trembling as she got closer to him. 

"Hey," she said softly, "You ok?"

Spike clenched his jaw and looked off to the side. "Bloody ponce," he gritted out. The microwave beeped. Spike took out his mug and slammed the microwave door shut. Holding the mug up to his mouth, he eyed Buffy beadily over the rim. "Is he gonna be an issue?" 

Buffy chose to give Spike the respect he was due and be honest with him. "I know this is hard, Spike. After all, Angel was my first love. I think a part of me will always love him." Spike flinched and busied himself with drinking the blood. "But that doesn't mean I want to be with him. The last few days have been a whirlwind, everything is happening so fast." Buffy reached over and took the mug from Spike, placing it on the counter so that she could put her hand on his cheek and force him to look at her. "But, somehow, I fell in love with you. Quickly and deeply. It freaks me out, but here we are. I choose you, Spike." She gave a small shrug. "Plus, the whole True Love's Kiss trope helped solidify my decision," she joked.

Spike's eyes glistened with unshed tears. He took a deep breath so that he could let out a gusty sigh. "Means a lot, pet. I have always come in second to that wanker, didn't really fancy losing the girl to him again." He tilted his head and studied her. "You really mean it, love?"

Buffy gave him a small, reassuring smile. "I do. It's you and me against the world, Spike." She gave him a small kiss, reveling in the metallic taste that still lingered on his lips from the blood. A distant thought in the back of her mind was surprised that she wasn't disgusted by it, but the succinct taste of whiskey, tobacco, and Spike quickly overshadowed all else.

When he pulled back, Spike took a moment to gaze at her in wonder before shaking himself and getting back to business. "Right then," he said briskly. "Gonna have to get my own place, somewhere we can be alone if we want. Can't traumatize your sweet mum, can we?"

Buffy giggled at the naughty thought of carrying on an explicit relationship under her mother's nose before pushing it away and agreeing with him. "Yeah, can't exactly see you crashing at my dorm with Willow and me, either."

"Well, then, I'm on the hunt." Spike grinned and flashed a bit of fang. "And I do so relish the hunt."

Buffy shivered at the glimpse of his primal state. Moisture pooled between her legs but she was determined to settle in somewhere with her vampire so that they could have several uninterrupted hours together. "Where will you go?"

Spike straightened up and drained his mug. "Crypt, most likely. Oh, come now," He added, seeing her wrinkle her nose in distaste. "It works for a vamp. Gotta hide from the sun and you can swing by after patrol. You'll see, I'll do it up nice. Make it quite posh."

Buffy wasn't convinced, but just shrugged. She was a bit startled when Spike gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and started to leave the kitchen. "Wait, you're going now?"

Spike looked at her, confused. "Well, yeah." When she continued to stare at him, he threw his arms out and added, "Did you want us to have somewhere to be alone or not?"

Buffy's shoulders sagged slightly. "Yeah, I do. But you're seriously leaving me alone with everyone out there?" She pouted playfully, "I really don't want to have to deal with Angel on my own."

He flashed her a wicked smile before replying, "Still evil, pet." With a low chuckle, he left the kitchen. A few moments later, Buffy heard the front door open and close. Taking a deep breath, she figured there was no time like the present for talking to her friends.

"Where does Bleach Boy think he's going?" Xander barked as soon as Buffy entered the room. 

Buffy spread her arms and looked behind her theatrically. "I just walked in the room. What's with the attack?"

Xander jumped up and pointed at her accusingly. "You're with another vampire! Haven't you learned your lesson?" He gestured toward Angel. "Every time you get bouncy with a vamp, horrible things happen and people die! Why can't you just settle in with a normal guy?"

"Hey!" Angel's head snapped up in indignation.

"I second that 'hey'," Anya said. "Why do you care so much who Buffy has sex with? You're my boyfriend, not hers."

Angel shuffled his feet when he realized no one was paying attention to him. "I haven't been evil for a while. You would think we could stop bringing that up."

Buffy was over it. "Xander, shut up." Xander gaped at her in shock. Buffy almost never talked to her friends like this, but it was time to put her foot down. "I'm sick of your opinions about my relationships. Anya is right, worry about your own love life." Anya nodded and pulled Xander down on the couch to sit next to her. He seemed shocked into silence. "And you!" Buffy whipped around to glare at Angel, who instantly looked panicked. "What the hell did you think you were doing at my house? You went nuts!"

"Yes, I would rather like to hear this explanation as well," Giles spoke up.

Angel hunched in on himself. "Remember my friend had a vision of Buffy being in danger over Thanksgiving?" Everyone except Buffy nodded. "Turns out, that danger wasn't what the vision was about. It was about you having a spell on you for an extended period of time. So I came back to warn you and saw you with him."

Buffy tapped her foot impatiently. "Ok, except you have the same issue as Xander. My relationship. Not yours. So back off."

Angel lifted his head and frowned at her. "You can't seriously be considering a relationship with Spike."

Buffy glared daggers at him until he sheepishly looked back down at the floor. "Moving on," she continued. "What the hell was that crap you pulled at my house? You were crazy. Like, evil crazy."

Angel shrugged. "I don't know. I got into Sunnydale and a rage came over me. When I saw you with Spike, I couldn't help it. I just...I saw red and lost all control."

"Oh!" Willow piped in. Everyone turned to look at her in turn. She instantly sunk into her seat to try and make herself look smaller. "I...may have a few answers." The room went completely silent, waiting for her to continue. "I may have been inspired by my Will Be Done spell."

"Oh, Wils," Buffy said exasperatedly. 

"I know, I know!" Willow asserted quickly. "I just felt so bad! You were so happy when you thought you were getting married! So I thought I would do one teeny tiny little spell to help you find your true love! If anyone deserves a happily ever after, it's you, Buffy."

The angry energy that radiated off of Giles was felt by all of the Scoobies. "You're a very stupid girl," he said softly.

"Oh, Giles, no!" Willow cried. "I meant well. And it was just a small spell! It wasn't supposed to bring fairy tales to life or continue on for a couple days. It was only supposed to be a few hours so that Buffy could meet her dream man." She shrugged and gave a small smile. "Guess I'm more powerful than I thought."

Giles stood up and raised his voice. "You have no idea what forces you might have invoked, what dimensions you might have ruined. There is a reason witches do not work to tempt fate, you rank arrogant amateur!" 

With that, Giles stalked over to the archway leading to the kitchen, as if to distance himself from the group. Willow had tears in her eyes even as she lifted her chin in defiance.

"What I don't understand," Angel interjected into the awkward silence, "is what happened to me when I got to Sunnydale. I may not have been thrilled at seeing Buffy with Captain Peroxide, but why would I go feral and shoot him? I didn't even bring a weapon with me!"

Willow started wringing her hands in her lap. "I might know the answer to that, too." There was a collective sigh as everyone in the room began to get fed up with Willow and this spell. "Buffy and Spike were stuck in a Beauty and the Beast scenario. I saw the rose on the coffee table. Right?" She looked to Buffy, who nodded impatiently and gestured for Willow to continue. "So when Angel came to Sunnydale, he became a perfect...umm...Gaston."

There was a beat of silence before Xander started giggling. When attention turned to him, he looked affronted. "What? That's funny!"

Anya rolled her eyes and took him by the arm. "I'm bored. And hearing Xander care about Buffy's orgasm buddies is making me feel insecure. I'm taking Xander home to have sex with him now." Xander sputtered in embarrassment as Anya pulled him out the door. 

An embarrassed silence fell over the room. Buffy was fuming. It must have shown on her face because Willow tried to engage her, possibly thinking that her fake cheerful demeanor would soothe the Slayer. "Hey, look at it this way! Now you know who your true love is!"

Buffy glared at her. "I'm not your puppet, Wil. You can't keep putting spells on me. You're not a god, Willow!"

"I know that," Willow said in a tiny voice. "I just wanted you to be happy."

Buffy spun on her heel as if to leave before spinning right back around to meet Willow's gaze. "Is it over? The spell is lifted?"

Willow gave a single nod. "Yes. You both professed your love and had True Love's Kiss. Boom. All done. Happily ever after!"

Buffy glared at her for another moment before turning back to the front door. She made it out to the street when she heard someone shout, "Buffy! Wait up!"

Buffy looked over her shoulder and groaned when she saw Angel jogging up to her. "Not now, Angel!" She called out behind her.

Angel slowed down so he could walk beside her. "I'm going back to LA before dawn, just thought I would patrol with you tonight while Willow double checks to make sure the spell is done."

Buffy looked at him skeptically. "I'm on my way to find Spike, you really don't want to be around for that." Then the rest of what he said registered. "Willow is double checking? Didn't she say the spell was broken?"

Angel shrugged. "Giles was pretty upset and asked her to make sure, just in case. Can't say I blame him." A mischievous grin crept across his face. "And I may have a thing or two to say to the Bleached Wonder, so I can tag along, if you'll have me."

"Oh yeah, you're fine with me moving on from you," Buffy said sarcastically. "I really don't need you around right now."

"Yeah, you kind of do." Buffy could not remember Angel being this annoying. "As the leader of the Aurelian line, I can sense Spike, if I concentrate. So, unless you know where he is..."

"Ugh, fine, just shut up," Buffy gave in. They settled into a brisk pace, Angel subtly leading the way to Restfield. Angel kept looking like he wanted to talk but would stop once he caught Buffy's expression. 

"He's here," Angel said, stepping up to a crypt. "I can sense him, but I don't hear anything inside."

Buffy felt a twinge of fear. Spike was many things, but quiet wasn't one of them. Neither was patient - Buffy was pretty sure that he would have come back to her if he had found a crypt that he liked. She rushed up to the crypt and opened the door.

"Spike!" she cried out and ran across the stone floor. Spike was sprawled face down in the middle of the crypt, one arm raised above his head. Buffy knelt down and rolled him over so that his head was in her lap. She couldn't see any injuries or any indication of why he might be unconscious. "Oh god, Spike!"

"Umm...Buffy?" Angel's voice echoed from where he was across the crypt. Buffy looked over at him to see him picking something up off the ground. "It's fresh, but I don't know why it would be in a crypt."

Buffy refused to get up and leave Spike alone on the ground. She held out her hand impatiently and gestured for Angel to hand her what he found. She finally tore her eyes away from Spike's face when Angel put the clue in her hand.

"An...apple?" she asked, confused. She turned it over in her hand, studying it. "It...has a bite taken out of it." Comprehension dawned on her face as she understood what was going on. "Damn it, Willow," she grumbled under her breath.

"I'm not sure I understand," Angel said.

Buffy looked up at him, anger glowing in her eyes. "Giles was right to have Willow double check. The spell isn't over."

Angel gave a vague wave of his hand. "So this is some kind of fairy tale? I don't think I remember this one."

Buffy rolled her eyes at him before turning to look at Spike. "It's Snow White," she said softly, stroking Spike's face. She started to lean close to Spike, but looked up sharply at the sound of Angel's laugh.

"You mean," Angel managed between guffaws, "that Spike is the princess in this story?" He laughed harder than ever, shaking his head as he tried to regain control of himself. "I'll never let him forget this."

"Oh my god, Angel, do you ever get tired of listening to yourself speak? Sheesh, you used to be broodier." Buffy glared at him as his laughter winded down to airy chuckles. "I know what will shut you up," she muttered half to herself. Leaning down, she gave Spike a soft kiss. 

Spike's eyes fluttered open and twinkled as they met her. "Hello, cutie." He smiled up at her.

She continued to stroke his face. "Not the best time or place for a nap, Spike," she joked. 

Spike sat up quickly. "Didn't have a bleeding choice, did I?" He suddenly seemed to notice Angel. "What the sodding hell is the ponce doing here?"

Angel was staring at the couple with a thoughtful look on his face. "I wanted to make sure you took care of Buffy," he started, "but I have an odd feeling you will." Angel turned as if to leave before stopping and looking at the couple again. "What woke him up?" he wondered out loud.

Spike snorted. "Obvious, innit?"

Buffy smiled and finished his thought. "True Love's Kiss."

"Oh boy," Angel muttered and left the now kissing couple to head back to LA.

**********

"So I'm looking for a place to crash with the new missus, and this crypt shows promise. I'm looking around and this bloody crone approaches me. Evil bint offers me a bleeding apple, as if a vampire needs an apple. But, next thing I know, I'm biting into the sodding fruit and everything goes black!"

Spike seemed to enjoy telling his story to an audience, making sure to act out his story as he narrated. 

"I'm not sure I quite understand why you would take an apple from an old woman when you know that there's a fairy tale spell," Giles pointed out.

Spike puffed up indignantly. "I didn't exactly have a choice, mate. I lost control, every impulse reached for that bloody apple."

Giles looked like he was going to argue, so Buffy spoke up. "I get it. Remember the stupid Sleeping Beauty scenario? It's not like I wanted to touch the spinning wheel that magically showed up in your apartment, Giles."

Giles shifted in his seat. "No, I suppose not," He conceded. After a beat, he asked, "Where is this apple now?"

Buffy shrugged. "It disappeared after True Love's Kiss take 3."

Willow seemed to decide it was time to wrap everything up, looking guilty and tired. "That's exactly it, Buffy. Power of three. I'm sorry, I thought once you found true love the spell would be broken. But Giles found a passage that said these things happen in three's." She shrugged sheepishly. "Now the spell is broken."

Buffy just glared at Willow as Spike hopped on the balls of his feet. "Right, now that that's all cleared up, the little lady and I have to retreat to our castle before the sun comes up."

Buffy looked sidelong at Spike. "Where? Back to that crypt?" Spike nodded. "But you don't even have any furniture! Whatever happened to making it 'posh'?"

Spike gave her a sly grin. "Could do. Could wait to be alone. Or, we rush back to yours before mum comes home and grab some blankets and pillows for us to get tangled up in."

Buffy's eyes sparkled. She jumped up with a shouted, "See you!" to Giles and Willow before grabbing Spike's hand and running out the door. It was time to get started on that Happily Ever After.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it for the Happily Ever After series!! I left it open ended so we could have some fun. If you want more and have a fairy tale you want to see play out in this series, tell me! If I like it, I’ll write how I see it! Kind of an interaction between us. Thanks for reading and I can’t wait to see if anyone wants more!


End file.
